La pesadilla de las Shadow Sirens!
by Vivian theShadowSiren
Summary: Vivian se ve metida en un lío junto a sus hermanas al conseguir un espejo mágico que cumple deseos, transformando por accidente a las Shadow Sirens y a la Reina de las Sombras en humanas! ¿Cómo se podrá solucionar este problema!
1. Vida normal, Shadow Siren normal

Hola otra vez! Jeje! Lo prometido es lo prometido, una historia totalmente Shadow Sirens! Espero la disfruten y cualquier duda y comentario pues ya saben.

Saludos,

Vivian, the Shadow Siren

Paper Mario 2

Capítulo 1: "El hechizo irrompible"

Todo comienza justo después de la pelea con la Reina de las Sombras, todos ya habían vuelto a sus vidas normales: Gombella continuaba sus estudios junto al Profesor Frankly, Koops se quedó a vivir con Koopie Koo y su papá, Madame Flurrie volvió a los escenarios como actriz, Yoshi comenzó su camino a la lucha libre en Glitzville, Bobbery volvió a los mares con su amada Scarlette mirándolo desde el cielo, y Vivian, regresó a su hogar con sus hermanas: Beldam y Marilyn. Todos creían que ya todo era paz... pero algo se sentía en el ambiente... que no era nada común, en especial, se sentía más en Twilight Town y Rogueport.

En una pequeña casa en Twilight Town, se encontraba una chica de cabellos rosas y sombrero rojo con blanco, sentada en su pequeña silla... era Vivian, la más joven de las tres Shadow Sirens, que se encontraba muy pensativa; físicamente pareciece que se encontraba profundamente adentrada en sus pensamientos, tanto que nisiquiera prestaba atención a su alrededor. - ¡¡Vivian! ¡¡Abre la puerta! – se escuchó un grito por la casa, era Beldam, su hermana mayor, que nunca aparentaba tener amabilidad ni disposición alguna para nadie a ninguna hora, aquella vieja bruja de cabellos ya blancos desgastados por la edad venía acompañada por Marilyn, la intermedia pero no menos importante de las Kage Sannin-gumi. - ¡¿Vivian! ¿Qué rayos te pasa? – gritó Beldam al tirar la puerta con su magia - ¡¿Qué te ocurre, eh! – dijo mirando a Vivian, la chica ni siquiera tomó la sencillez de voltear a verla - ¡Vivian! ¿Acaso es otro de tus estúpidos juegos? ¿Por qué no me contestas, niña? – para Beldam era algo irritante no encontrar respuesta, y al fin perdió la paciencia y justo cuando iba a hacer magia, aquella joven contestó - ...perdona...no me siento muy bien hoy... ¿podrías perdonarme ésta vez?... – Beldam no lo comprendía, era algo extraño que Vivian no estuviera molestando con sus juegos que inventaba cuando se le venía la gana, o que se pusiera a reír sin razón aparente como siempre lo hace... pero hoy no... hoy Vivian parecía no estar con los pies en la tierra... no había seña alguna de aquella sirena que conocían desde niñas. Algo raro estaba pasando. Beldam solo contestó - ...claro... supongo que no me notaste... – por dentro quería gritar, como siempre lo hace, sólo para mostrar autoridad y sentirse mayor, pero ésta vez no... no lo hizo. Marilyn solo las observaba, sin pronunciar una sola sílaba.

Vivian se levantó -¿Trajiste lo que fueron a comprar?- dijo.

-Sí... de hecho falta Doopliss, que se quedó consiguiendo alimento que nos faltó- contestó Beldam con ceño de enojo. -...claro... supongo que con estos ingredientes... puedo comenzar a hacer la cena... no hay inconvenientes...- pronunció la joven de las tres, llevando hacia la pequeña cocina la bolsa con las cosas que habían comprado sus dos hermanas. -¡Marilyn! Debemos hacer algo! Esa pequeña engreída cree que con ignorarnos basta!- dijo Beldam casi en voz baja y agitada- ...- Marilyn ya no sabía que pensar.

Mientras, Vivian se encontraba en la cocina, preparando las cosas para hacer la cena del día -... ¿Qué hago?...¿Se lo diré a Beldam?...¿O quizás a Marilyn?...¿a Doopliss quizás?... no sé si ellos puedan percibirlo...- se decía a sí misma.

Esa sensación extraña, una sensación oscura y con energía maléfica hacia que los escalofríos le pasaran por todo su indefenso cuerpo. De toda la ciudad, Vivian parecía ser la única que se percataba de eso.

-¡¡¡¡BOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó Doopliss que apareció con ansias de asustarla detrás de ella –Ah... hola, Doopliss...¿traes lo que faltaba?...- dijo Vivian –Eh! No me digas que no te asusté! ¿Ni un poquito?- exclamó el fantasma –No del todo...¿lo tienes?- continuó –Ssssíiii... (aunque tú me asustas más a mí)...- dijo Doopliss –Gracias...- la chica tomó las cosas, las puso en la mesita que tenía a su lado, y justo cuando prendía la ornilla, sin querer metió la mano un poco –AHHHHHHHHHH!- el grito llegó hasta los oídos de Beldam y Marilyn.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ!- exclamó Beldam sorprendida –Oh! Beldam... es Vivian... se hizo una quemadura... ¡y yo no fui!- contestó Doopliss sosteniendo a la chica que se cubría con su mano la otra que sangraba.

-¡¡NIÑA!ESTO ES EL COLMO! ¡¡Ahora mismo te voy a curar y te irás a la sala a esperar la cena! ¡¿ENTENDISTE!- gritó Beldam. Por primera vez, Vivian sonrió agradecida, pues su hermana se preocupó por ella, se dirigió a la sala sin replicar y se sentó en un sillón –Quizás si pueda decírselo...- pensó... Beldam llegó al momento con unas vendas y accesorios suficientes para curar esa quemadura –Eso es para que aprendas a no cometer esas tonterías, niñita!- le dijo su hermana mayor al desinfectar su mano – Ahhhh!...- gruñó Vivian por un segundo –Duele!- exclamaba –Quédate quieta!Tienes una suerte! Lástima que no seamos muy buenas para los conjuros de curación!- continuaba Beldam –Ooouuchhh! Ahhh!... ahhh...- el dolor disminuía –Listo! Jeje!- Beldam sonrió como acostumbra -... Gracias...- respondió Vivian – Je! No te acostumbres a esos tratos...- dijo Beldam – La próxima vez no seré tan amable...- siguió –Sí...- contestó la joven –Oooyee!... Beldam!- exclamó - ¿Síiiii...? ¡¿Qué!- contestó como siempre -...Em... yo ... quería...- justo en ese momento sonó el Mailbox SP que tenía Vivian en la mesa –Oh! Debe ser un correo!- dijo Vivian –Bueno... quizás luego podamos conversar... aunque no es de mi agrado!- prosiguió Beldam.

Vivian abrió su correo, su cara se llenó de alegría por un momento, era un mail de sus amigos Koops y Gombella que le escribían para invitarla a un picnic en Petalburg pues Mario regresaría a visitarlos, sería dentro de tres días, en la tarde. -¡Qué bien! O- exclamó mientras su cara volvía al gesto anterior... de tristeza... -...Debo decirles!- pensó con seguridad.

La cena transcurrió durante el lapso de las nueve de la noche, y las tres sirenas cenaban en compañía de Doopliss, a quien ya tomaban como amigo. Todo era igual que cualquier día, excepto por la actitud de Vivian, que hasta el momento no dejaba de jugar con su cubierto –Ya basta, niña! Me pones de nervios!- exclamó Beldam –Ahh!...- sorprendió a Vivian -¡No comes!No ríes! ¡No juegas! ¡No eres la misma chiquilla que conozco! ¡O me dices lo que pasa o te castigo de nuevo!- continuó molesta -...B-B...Beldam...- dijo Vivian –E-está bien...- continuó resignada. El ambiente ruidoso de siempre a la hora de la cena junto con los chistes de Doopliss se tornó en completo silencio. Beldam, Marilyn y Doopliss aguardaban ansiosos la respuesta de Vivian. – Beldam...¿no te has sentido...rara?- comentó la chica.

-¿Rara?¿A qué te refieres? Yo no he sentido nada!- exclamó la más vieja.

-...yo...siento que algo no anda bien...- continuó.

-Vivian, no inventes tonterías para cubrir la verdadera razón por la que te comportas así!- prosiguió Beldam.

-¡No estoy inventando nada! ¡Es verdad! Presiento que algo malo va a pasar! Algo muy malo!- persistió.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja! Claro, Vivian!- dijo con risa Doopliss empujando a Vivian jugando –Creo que te afectaron mis chistes! Ja, Ja!

Pronto se sintió un estruendo por todo Twilight Town, una nube espesa de humo se esparció por todo el lugar hasta llegar frente a ellas, surgiendo una figura grande.. no era difícil de reconocer.

-¡Mi reina!- exclamó Beldam

-... A... ah... es usted...- continuó Vivian

-Oh, cielos!- Doopliss se escondió tras Vivian asustado.

La figura oscura se aclaró poco a poco –Beldam... Vivian... Marilyn... cuánto tiempo ha pasado...He venido en paz...había sido condenada ha estar encerrada mil años tras esa odiosa puerta! Pero desde que Mario me derrotó... quedé libre de ese castigo!- dijo la reina.

-Mi querida reina ¿qué podemos hacer por usted?- dijo Beldam

-No se preocupen, por ahora nada...- contestó

-¿Eso era lo malo que iba a pasar?- dijo de forma sarcática Doopliss –No.. no creo que sea eso...- contestó Vivian.

La noche siguió igual que pasaron rápido los tres días para el picnic.

Era ya de mañana y Vivian ya se veía más feliz que nunca, la joven había decidido olvidar el asunto por lo menos esa tarde, se acercó al espejo de su cuarto y se acomodó el sombrero arreglándose lo más que pudo para luego salir de la casa.

-¡Ya me voy, Beldam!- gritó

-Ñah! Adiós! No te vayas a perder!- gruñó Beldam –Aunque sería demasiada suerte... – rió.

-No olvides traérme un recuerdo!- exclamó Doopliss

-No lo olvido! Yay!- dijo al correr a toda prisa, saliendo al fin rumbo a Petalburg.

¿Qué será lo que realmente aguarda en las sombras? Sé que aún no hay mucho sentido pero en el siguiente episodio verán que es más interesante que otra fanfic que hayan leído.


	2. Vivian se descontrola

Cielos, empezar con este segundo capítulo hace las cosas mucho más interesantes y más que nada por Vivian. Los dejo con el segundo capítulo por ahora... Disfrútenlo!

Capítulo 2

Durante su camino a Petalburg, en lo único que Vivian podía pensar era en ver a sus amigos -...¡No puedo creerlo!Cuando llegue veré a Mario!Hace meses que no lo he visto!- se decía pensativa.

La joven estaba tan adentrada en sus pensamientos que nisiquiera se fijó en el accidente que estaba a punto de tener. Un bandit tropezó con ella - ¡AAHHH!- gritó la chica al sentir un empujón –Ouchhh!- exclamó el bandit -¡Toma!Quédate con esto!¡Es una pesadilla! ¡Te lo doy!- continuó el ladrón al dejarle un extraño espejo –¡Al fin! ¡La pesadilla terminó! ¡Yúju!- gritaba al desaparecer corriendo.

A la chica le pareció algo totalmente extraño, es decir, ¿por qué un bandit daría sus pertenencias a cualquier persona? -Oooouuucchhh!... está bien, gracias por disculparte!- prosiguió Vivian al levantarse molesta -¿Qué rayos es esto?¿Un espejo?- siguió al admirar el extraño objeto que obtuvo –Oh, cielos! Son las 2:36! Quedé con los chicos a las tres en casa de Koops!Tendré que tomar un atajo!- dijo Vivian al apresurarse sin tomar en cuenta lo ocurrido, llevando el espejo con ella.

Mientras tanto, en Petalburg todos se encargaban de los preparativos para el pequeño picnic que tendrían.

-Oye, Koops! ¿Te ayudo con algo, amor?- decía Koopie Koo.

-Koopie Koo! Deja de decirme "amor"!- contestó Koops –además, te dije que es solo un picnic!... tú sabes: un mantel, platos, comida...- contestó.

-Sí, pero aún as! No quiero que te lastimes, amorcito! –continuó lanzandose sobre él (algo así estilo Amy y Sonic, no?) –Ahhh...- Koops hizo un gesto de cansancio. Yoshi, Gombella y Madame Flurrie acomodaban las cosas dandole el toque final al lugar, Bobbery descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol y todo estaba casi listo.

-Muchachos! – sonó una voz a lo lejos –Peach! Mario! – gritaron Koops y compañía muy alegres al verlos -¡AALLLTTOOOOO!- gritó Vivian al llegar apresurada cayendo por consiguiente barriendo en el piso –Llegué!Je, je!- dijo Vivian –Batiste record, Vivi!1:06!- continuó Yoshi mientras Vivian se levantaba -Mario, Peach...Bienvenidos!- dijo la chica muy feliz – Hola a todos señores... es un gusto volver a ver a los héroes de Rogueport- exclamó la princesa –Oh... em, ¿por qué nos quedamos aquí parados? Es decir, vamos a comenzar el picnic que preparamos!- dijo Koops.

Todos se acomodaron alrededor con el mantel y las cosas listas, el día era el adecuado para una buena plática.

-Es maravilloso el poder pasar más tiempo juntos!- exclamó Gombella –Sí, es como un sueño hecho realidad!- dijo Koops – Oye,Gonzalez! Espero que podamos ir a las luchas de nuevo, sí?- continuó Yoshi. La plática continuaba y Vivian aún no sabía que platicar, su vida era algo tediosa y mucho más con sus hermanas, excepto por Doopliss que era el que la alegre siempre con sus bromas y chistes, por lo que prefirió utilizar el tiempo para contemplar el extraño espejo que le "regaló" aquel bandit –Es extraño... hay algo en él... que no me agrada...- comentó en voz baja la joven bruja –Y dinos, Vivian ¿qué tal con tus hermanas?¿Cómo han estado?- dijo Peach sorprendiendo a Vivian, quien rápido guardó el espejo con tal de no llamar la atención- Yo... pues... em... nada nuevo, ya saben, jeje...- rió Vivian nerviosa –Ya veo...jeje- exclamó Peach quien parecía estar feliz en compañía de todos y en especial de su querido Mario, por supuesto. Cuando Peach desvió su mirada su entorno, Vivian aprovechó para tomar de nuevo el espejo, que no dejaba de ver con curiosidad, lo miraba detenidamente, la chica pronto sintió que el entorno se volvía oscuro, como si solo fueran ella y el raro espejo. Comenzó a tener variados pensamientos, era como si el esoejo pudiera leerle la mente, algo en el fondo no la dejaba quitar su mirada de aquel espejo. Pronto, sintió que su corazón se calentaba, cada vez más y más... Sí... en el fondo... había algo que ella deseaba...y mucho. El ambiente oscuro volvió a lo que era el tranquilo día de campo; un grito brotó de los labios de la chica -Ahhhh!- todos la miraron -¿Estás bien?¿Qué te ocurre?- todos acudieron en su ayuda –N-No es n-nada!- dijo al levantarse -¡D-D-Debo irme!- huyó lo más lejos posible, todos contemplaron lo ocurrido.

Vivian escapó lo más que pudo, su cabeza le provocaba un intenso dolor que no le dejaba pensar las cosas con claridad. No sabía que hacer. Avanzó lo más que pudo hasta caer inconsciente en el piso. Todo se tornó blanco...¿sería su fin acaso?...


End file.
